Ave Maria
by RabBeat
Summary: Along time ago, under Antonio's rule, Maria met Arthur Kirkland. For four years they remained close, but suddenly he disappeared. Presently, the two meet again but don't remember their time together. UK x OC!Phili


Ave Maria

Series: Axis Powers Hetalia

Pairing: UKPH / England x OC!Philippines

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own APH nor do I own England.

* * *

><p>A beautiful warm sunny day in Manila, the capital of the Philippines. A young girl, probably no older than fifteen at the time, was leisurely walking around in a dress that was tailored perfectly with her small frame and the colors matched well with her different features as well. She held parasol, small but big enough to shade the girl, was a soft bluish color and light enough for the girl to cary around as she strolls around her beautiful home. She had tan skin that seemed to glow when she was in the right light. Her hair was of a medium length and a dark silky looking brown, if not black. Her golden eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, she truly was a sight to see. Her name? Maria Carriedo.<p>

"_Ang dalagang Pilipina..."_ The young girl began to sing, quietly and soothingly. "_Parang tala sa umaga..."_

Maria continued to walk around singing her song softly. It was a beautiful day in her wonderful home and she knew it. Nothing could have ruined her day.

Or so she thought.

"So this is the _'Pearl of the Orient Seas'_?" Arthur Kirkland, a young blond British man smirked as he took his first steps on the Philippine islands. "This is Spain's new pride and joy?" He wiped off the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. _"But this bloody heat!" _He thought. _"An average human being could never stand this!"_

"Kumusta na po?"

The Englishman looked back. It was the young Filipina girl, Maria, smiling at him warmly. He wasn't the type of person that Maria saw on her island on a daily basis. His skin was a fair color, nothing like the people she sees usually, as well as taller. His hair was short and messy, not that she didn't see that on most men, but what made him different was its light blond tint that she seemed to be slightly fixated on. But the feature that she loved the most were, what she thought, his lovely green eyes which reminded her very much of her father, Antonio, who was currently in Spain.

"Ako si Maria Carriedo." She introduced herself in her native tongue. "Sino ka, po?

"Excuse me?" The man questioned. He was unaware of the language Maria spoke. "What kind of languages is that git, Antonio, trying to teach his colonies?"

Maria's eyes widen larger than a dinner plates. "Antonio? Si papa?" She shouted eagerly. "Ikaw ang kaibigan ni papa?" The young Filipina began to jump with joy. She assumed that this man was a friend of her father, making her happier to think that she could finally meet someone who she thought her father was friends with.

_"She really is an eager girl..." _Arthur thought as he examined the girl from head to toe. _"This girl also seemed really excited when I brought up Antonio's name... I wonder what type of relation these two may have...". _

He sighed as he place his hands on both her shoulders asking her. "I can't understand a single word you're saying. Can you speak English?"

"Ingles?" The girl asked. She shook her head slowly with a puzzled look on her. "Hindi ko alam, po..."

Arthur's palm connected to his face. "God... How troublesome..." He sighed once again. " I might as well introduce myself. I am Arthur Kirkland from the Great British Isles-"

Maria jumped in shock and bewilderment. "I-Inglatera!" She screamed. "Alis ka! Ang sabi ni papa ikaw ang masamang tao!"

The Englishman stepped back, his jaw dropped. This girl was so kind and happy not too long ago, but as soon as he stated who he was, she began to scream at him as if he where the devil himself. What could possibly be wrong? She began to push him back the direction he came from hoping to get rid of him, but Arthur knew that he would not allow himself to pushed around by a young girl. He grabbed her by the wrist tightly, causing her slight pain.

"Arai!" The girl cried out as loud as she could, she had hope someone would hear her.

"Now don't start acting as if I am the bad guy!" He shouted. "You brought this on yourself! Honestly... Pushing and shoving me around as if I were some doll! That is highly undignified! You are just like Antonio and his idiot friends..."

Maria looked at Arthur with eyes full of wrath. She kept trying to release her wrist from his tight grasp but only made it worse. She kept on screaming in pain as the grip began to constrict her small wrist and she could not stand the pain any longer. She eventually gave up. The pain was too much for her as she fell on her knees crying.

"Tama na..." The tears fell down her face faster than she could have thought they would. "Ang sakit... Sorry po!"

Arthur released Maria's wrist as when he saw he face. Feeling bad, he knelt down on the ground, pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped the girls sobbing face.

"Please don't cry..." He said calmly. "God... I didn't think it would hurt you that much. Who knew huh?"

He had a very awkward smile on his face. It was the type of smile Maria was used to seeing when ever Antonio had said something he wasn't sure of or when he would try (And fail miserably) at cheering her up. Maria began to tear up slightly again and she wrapped her arms around Arthur's waist. Somehow, she knew she was safe.

* * *

><p>For four whole years Arthur had been secretly seeing Maria without Antonio knowing, bringing her different gifts and teaching her different things.<p>

"Arthur!" The young girl shouted happily as she saw Arthur walking up to her home. "How are you, po?"

Arthur smiled at the girl. "I see your English is improving. It seems like it was just yesterday you could not speak anything other than your language."

"Lots of countries speak English right?" She asked childishly. "Even papa speaks English! I thought this would be a good idea for the country. I even convinced one of my brothers to adopt the language!"

Arthur patted the girl on the head and a warm smile formed on his face. Then he realized something. "Say, Maria?"

She looked back up at him with a kind expression.

"How old are you now?"

"Nineteen, po."

Arthur nodded slightly. "I see, you're finally old enough to get married aren't you?"

Maria eyes widened and her face was as red as a tomato. "Ano?" She screamed. "A-Arthur! I can't be involved in such human acts! I have to think about my country first! Besides, I don't think Papa would be fine with me getting married."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. " What a shame." He said. "You would make a lovely wife in my opinion."

Maria pouted slightly. "And how old are you, Arthur?" She asked.

"I just turned twenty-two. Why?"

Maria smirked and began to nudge the older man slightly. "You're old, po!" She said trying to be a smartass.

"S-Shut up!" The Englishman barked.

"You should worry more about you getting married instead of me!" She laughed. "It would be interesting to see who you marry!"

Arthur sighed, he knew it would be useless responding to her, especially after that. But he still smiled. He liked the girl, he wouldn't lie to himself about that. She was very interesting.

"Hey... Arthur?" The girl called out to him, twirling around towards Arthur's direction.

"What is it Maria?"

"Since we're on the topic..." She paused for a bit. Her face turned red and she had a hard time looking at him in the eyes. "Would you marry me?"

It took Arthur a while to take in what she just asked. His face was as red as hers and he looked away with an uneasy expression. He was scared to answer. He didn't know how to answer. But in the end he swallowed his pride and smiled at her.

Maria covered her face. "That was a dumb question! I'm sorry for asking you that! I mean, I haven't known you that-"

"Of course."

Maria's eyes widened once more. She turned around, her eyes tearing up. It was just a matter of time before she ended up jumping on him happily.

"I guess that was a proposal?" Arthur asked her jokingly.

For them, it was a happy time. They laughed, they cried tears of joy, they were happy around each other. Nothing could separate them.

For a short time.

* * *

><p>"How dare you come to mi nina's house and force her to take your hand in marriage!" Antonio screamed in pure fury as he punched the Englishman hard enough to send him towards the wall.<p>

"How the hell did you even find out?" Arthur asked him as he fell towards the floor.

Antonio grabbed Arthur by his collar and forced him back on his feet, against the wall. "You honestly think mi nina hide things from me? I'm her father! There isn't a thing I don't know about her!"

"There's one thing you don't know..." He said with a smirk on his. "It's how happy she is around me!"

The Spaniard slammed his against the wall as hard as he could. "Shut up!" He barked. "The only reason she thinks she's happy around you is because she doesn't have that many friends! As much as I want her to have some, I'll be damned if you were to be her friend! Let alone get married to her!"

Arthur grabbed Antonio as well, he pushed him, making him release his grasp. "Trust me Spain! I don't like the fact we'd be related to each other either! But Maria would be happy! Can't you do that for her."

"No!" The Spaniard shouted as he pushed himself up. "She can't think for herself yet! She's still a child!"

"Not anymore! Why can't you see that?"

"Because I'm her father!" He grabbed Arthur by the collar once more. "You don't know anything that's good for her you English bastard..."

"You honestly don't know anything!"

Antonio released Arthur. "Get out, right now..."

"What?"

"I said get out!" He screamed even louder. "If I see you anywhere near mi nina, her house or mine, I will not hesitate to send my Armada to burn you to the ground and everything you stand for."

Arthur flinched at that thought. He didn't want to leave. But he didn't want Maria to have to deal with whatever will happen in the future if Antonio could not accept him for that.

Arthur never bothered to visit Maria again. He stopped and cut all contact with her all together. There was no way he could take over with Antonio all over Maria. He had to give up on her.

God only knows if they would ever see each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE::<strong>

**:: My friend got me into this pair :O I love just as much as I do RomaPiri! So I decided to write another fic on it :3 I am planning on rewriting "Amore mio, Aking Mahal" And until I get the new chapter for "30 days to win a girls heart" I'll post it :D**

**This is a prologue only so if you like, I hope you'll be happy with the next chapter.**

**All done with GoogleDocs**


End file.
